Shattered Memories
by Sleeping Through the Static
Summary: When some of Yellow's memories are taken away, memories all of Red, the one she adores most dearly. Red then vows to fix her memory and give her all of her memories back, no matter what the final result is. Contains Specialshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Memories**

**Chapter 1: Unlocking the Truth**

Yellow appeared slowly out of the darkness, into a clearing which the sun was peering though the trees. The young girl glanced around for a moment, with Chuchu on her shoulder. Yellow could sense that something strange was nearby, almost mysterious as she glanced over at Chuchu who nodded. The young girl nodded swiftly in return, Chuchu jumped off of her trainer's shoulder.

"He'll be a lot stronger than our last encounter Chuchu; it's been almost eight years since then." she stated under her breath as Chuchu glanced at her trainer, nodding quietly before her ears twitched. It had been eight years since Yellow's last encounter with Lance at Cerise Island, and now he had threatened Viridian Forest.

But of course, back then things were different; her pokemon weren't as strong as they were now and she didn't have Chuchu. But now her pokemon fully evolved with new moves to attack any foe that came her way, Yellow had been trying for quite some time now in this forest alone with them. Her hazel gaze gleamed with satisfaction for a moment as she thought of all of the training that they had gone through. Yellow blinked the distracting thoughts away as she tried to regain focus, to focus on the battle which would commence soon. The young girl then noticed a small puddle of water; it was a few feet away from her as she pondered over with pure curiosity.

The small puddle had contained crystal-clear water; it was surrounded by a small patch of grass. The grass seemed quite fertile considering that it was spring time, the perfect time of year in Viridian Forest. She then noticed a small leaf which was floating in the center of the puddle, glancing at it for a moment before turning her head to the underbrush, the clearing suddenly became quite as Yellow strolled back over to her position. She then noticed what the forest was trying to tell her, it had become completely silent. The only noise that Yellow could hear was the small breaths of Chuchu and the nervous beatings of her heart.

Then the silent was broken, in a split second something appeared out of the bracken in front of them. It was a pokemon which seemed too familiar to the girl, glancing over at Chuchu who nodded. They wouldn't attack until Lance had appeared which seemed to be in a few moments after his dragonair's appearance.

The man had appeared out of a nearby bush, his bright, golden gaze gleamed in the sunlight as he glanced over at Yellow. Her eyes widened for a moment, clenching her fist, trying to calm her down. Lance smiled slightly, taking the small leave which was floating peacefully in the puddle below his feet. "The forest told you, didn't it?" He asked the young blond, who nodded curtly in response.

"Yes, the forest told me that it was going to be attacked…" She stated, glancing over at the man before continuing, "But that's what you'd expect from the gifted child of Viridian, now wouldn't you Lance?" She asked, a small smile appeared on her face as the man blinked in response. "Yes, I suppose Yellow." He replied before they both nodded, their pokemon taking their positions. "But now…" He stated before Yellow's eyes glinted with excitement, "I'm not going to hold back."

The dragonair then leapt at Chuchu, the electric-mouse pokemon jumped out of the way, evading the attack. "Quick Chuchu, use a thunderbolt attack!" She ordered as her pokemon nodded in response, producing a bolt of electricity from her crimson cheeks. The dragonair moved swiftly out of the way of the pokemon, evading its attack once more.

It seemed after all of these years that the two pokemon had gotten stronger, their strength were almost matched. The dragonair then leapt itself at Chuchu, ramming its tail against the pikachu as the pokemon flew into the air, unable to fight back as it was thrown against a nearby tree. Chuchu let out a small cry of pain, wincing out in pain as she blinked in response. "Chuchu…" Yellow muttered under her breath, glancing back at Lance who smiled slightly.

"I see your attacks still need some work Yellow." He said as Yellow glared back at the crimson-haired boy. "Be quiet Lance, I've defeated you before." But before the Elite Four member could reply, the battle had continued. Their pokemon's eyes gleaming with rage as Chuchu rammed her glowing tail against the dragonair's brow.

The dragon pokemon closed its eyes as it let out a small cry of agony, before falling backwards to recover from the move for a moment. The two pokemon's gazes locked for a moment, before they both began to pick up speed, running at each other as they gained momentum with every movement of their legs.

"Chuchu, now use a thunder attack!" Yellow yelled into the clearing, her pokemon nodding swiftly as the pokemon released another bolt of electricity from her red cheeks once more. The dragonair let out a screech; Chuchu stopped midway in the air as she winced out in pain, her ears twitched in discomfort.

The dragonair then let out a single, bright beam of light from its mouth. The pikachu, unable to react in time as the attack threw her against another tree. Her body began to show results of the battle, a few cuts and bruises began to appear on her skin. 

Then, out of the blue, the electric mouse pokemon sat up. The two pokemon went at it again, throwing a salvo of attacks at each other. The pokemon dodging the attacks with grace, their eyes were gleaming with determination as Chuchu landed on her all fours. 

"Pikachu pi!" she exclaimed, picking up the pace as Yellow and Lance nodded, their gazes were filled with anxiousness as Yellow clenched her fist. "Chuchu, attack quickly with another thunder attack!" she yelled into the clearing, Lance smiled slightly as he did the same, ordering his pokemon do make the same moves as Chuchu.

Yellow's eyes widened as she glanced over at Lance, who seemed to be smiling in satisfaction. "Yes, my pokemon can also learn the move thunder. Now, it will be a test to see which one is strong." he stated quickly, Yellow blinked as she turned her full attention back to the battle. Chuchu and Dragonair were running at each other, head on once more as they both released a huge amount of electricity from their bodies.

Once the attack collided, there was a huge explosion. The smoke clouded the young girl's vision as she closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for her vision to clear. Her eyes then widened with fear, noticing that Chuchu and Dragonair were knocked out, fainted from their final attack. Yellow then glanced across the clearing, noticing that Lance had disappeared.

"Lance, where did you go?" she asked herself, glancing around quickly before noticing something. In the puddle in which she was staring at before, the single, green leaf which was floating in the water was shining with some mystical power. Her hazel gaze rested on the sight for a few moments, before turning her head away from the mysterious sight. The young trainer then realized where Lance was, right behind her.

Lance smiled slightly, slipping his hand out of his cloak, which seemed to be same shade as the leaf. "Hello Yellow." He greeted the young girl, placing his glimmering hand on her brow. The young girl's eyes widened as she feel to her knees, beginning to feel overcome with exhaustion.

"W-What are you doing, Lance?" Yellow inquired, trying not sound over come.

"The curse of Viridian, I want the curse." He replied as Yellow blinked, unable to comprehend what the man was talking about. "I want the curse for my own, I only have the gift. I want it all for myself." Lance replied Yellow's eyes widened as her hand began to shake in discomfort. "Y-You know about the curse of Viridian?" She asked the man, who nodded in response.

"Yes, the curse which is passed down from generation to generation, but for some odd reason it was given to you. That's why everyone in Viridian City was so protective of you that are why they were afraid that day when you got lost in Viridian Forest. But it was the perfect opportunity to find you, to seek you out and to obtain the curse." He replied. Yellow nodded swiftly as she felt unable to move, or even speak as she was over come from shock.

Someone else knew about the curse. Not telling a single soul about the curse which was inflicted on her body. Her father hated her for it, detested it by all means by having the child of Viridian, the child of the cursed soul. The curse which was given to the child with the most power, at the time it seemed to select Yellow. But she was the only one in a long time who was inflicted with it, but now, it seemed that Lance was after it. He wanted it for a power, and only that, not wanting it to protect the forest, their only home.

Lance smiled in satisfaction, glancing down at Yellow who had seemed to have come over with shock that he had figured it out. "Yellow, you must show me "the true form"." he requested Yellow shook her head in response as her eyes were still wide with pure fear. "N-No, I can't it's forbidden to show anyone." She stated her hand began to tremble with more discomfort, wondering if someone was going to save her from this disaster.

"Fine, if you won't show me. Then I'll just have to unlock it."

"Please don't do it Lance…"

"It's all that I've ever wanted. I am your power for my own."

But before Yellow could protest anymore, Lance closed his eyes in deep concentration as he began to mutter the words under his breath. The words to activate the curse's true form, the form in which the user wasn't supposed to show anyone or else something bad might happen. Lance began to mutter the enchantment, letting Yellow's eyes close as if she was in a daze.

"By the power of the forest, let this life pass through  
Let me see the true form of this creature  
Let me see what this child has to show to show me  
Let me see what you don't want anyone else to see  
Let me know what the curse of Viridian truly is."

Lance chanted, Yellow was unable to protest, to even make a sudden move to stop this madness. But she had to obey; it was the way of the forest. The chant which unlocked the true form, the curse in which Yellow was afraid to show anyone else. The young girl opened her eyes; they changed into a dark navy, the color of rain which would drench the forest in the times of spring. But then, the next step was more painful as a single tear trailed down her cheek, into the ground as she couldn't do anything but cry.

Lance smiled, pulling his hand back to his side, falling backwards as Yellow looked down at ground. "Lance…" she whispered under her breath, not continuing on as she glared back at him, her gaze filled with hatred towards the man. The silence was broken as a harsh gust of wind rippled through the clearing as the clouds covered the sun's view. Yellow unable to stop what was going on; a single seal appeared on the girl's brow, the seal of Viridian. The seal was the lightest shade of green, it gleamed in the sunlight.

The wind continued to ripple violently through the clearing, then for a moment Yellow stood up, unable to speak as she felt over come by the feelings in her body. Only wishing that there was a way of stopping herself, but it was too late, this had to be done. This was the only way to protect the forest, she was the guardian of it and this was her only duty, to protect it with her life.

But then, the wind stopped suddenly, Lance's eyes widened as he realized what he had truly done. Wondering what would happen next as there was anther silence but this time, it was broken by a single, loud 'rip'. Two wings appeared out of Yellow's back, the wings which were fragile, the feathers almost looked like leaves as Yellow's eyes widened as she winced out in pain. This was the true form of the cursed child, the thing in which her father couldn't even look at.

Lance glanced at Yellow, her eyes were cold as ice as the final tear had feel from her eyes, almost noticing that there was something wrong with her. He knew that he had done something wrong, this power was too much for him to handle as he ran at the girl. Lance's golden, bright gaze gleaming with anticipation as he reached out for her brow. But there was no avail as he was stopped abruptly, feeling Yellow's tight grip on his wrist.

"Don't look at me, don't even touch me." Yellow stated her eye color went back to normal; her eyes were a deep hazel once more. She began to cry once more for a moment, her wings twitched with discomfort. Lance nodded swiftly, moving his hand back down to his side before clenching his fist. "Very well then Yellow…" he replied before noticing another dragonair which had appeared behind him. "But I still want your power…" He replied, his dragonair appeared beside him, its mouth open as it was ready to attack the young girl as it was trained to do.

"Please, don't hurt me."

Yellow could only reply as Lance smiled slightly, Dragonair nodded as it bit into one of the wings. There was a huge 'shatter' as Yellow's eyes widened, one of her wings was broken in half, it feel off as it shattered on the ground.

Lance caught gathered them, this was the true power of the curse, but she was still learning how to control it. "Perfect…" The man replied as Yellow closed her eyes, feeling as if parts of her mind were shattered as well. The young girl fell backwards, feeling quite light headed as she wondered what had just happened.

Lance smiled in satisfaction, disappearing into the darkness with Dragonair beside him; He had gotten what he had come for, the power of the curse.

Then she felt as if something had caught her, opening her eyes for a moment before the darkness as surrounded her view. She had slipped back into her normal form as she recognized the face, it was Red.

His dark brown gaze was filled with concern for the girl, almost as if he wanted to know what had just happened to her. But he was too overcome by sorrow, too overcome that he wasn't here to help Yellow in her times of need.

The only word in which he could whisper back in reply before Yellow blacked out in exhaustion:

"Yellow-chan…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Memories  
Chapter 2: What Happened?**

It began to rain quite hard in the clearing; the dark, eerie clouds covered the sky. The rain seemed to drip slowly off of the leaves, into the ground which made a small 'splash' with each drip. The air seemed to become cold; the forest had an emotion to it. Like something was lost, but the truth was that the protector of the forest had lost her battle. The battle which was lost fought to protect Viridian Forest against its own kind, Lance.

Red glanced down at Yellow, who had seemed to black out after her battle. The young man glanced around the clearing, noticing that Chuchu had blacked out as well. "What happened?" He asked himself, before leaving Yellow on the ground as he padded over to Chuchu.

The trainer picked up Chuchu, in his arms before Pika appeared at his side. "Pika chu?" he asked Red who blinked, glancing at his pokemon. "I guess we were late again Pika, I hope Yellow's alright." he stated briefly before glancing down at Chuchu, who he had laid down next to Yellow. "I hope Chuchu's alright as well." he added, Pika nodded as he jumped from his trainer's shoulder, next to Chuchu. Red smiled slightly, taking out his poke gear.

His fingers rapidly pressed the keys, to dial someone number who might be able to help Yellow with her current situation. "Blue, it's me Red. I found Yellow; she must have encountered Lance again." he confirmed, glancing down at her body which seemed to be quite damage from what Lance had done to her. "Okay, I'll meet you back at my house. Okay, bye." he replied in response, closing the poke gear with a small 'click'. The young trainer slipped it quickly into his pocket, looking over at Pika for a moment, he sighed.

"We'd better get back to the house, so we can figure out what's wrong with Yellow." he suggested as Pika nodded swiftly, Red picked Yellow up once more. She seemed a bit lighter than Red expect, he began to make his way back towards his house with Pika in tow, who was trying to carry Chuchu like his trainer. Red's russet gaze glanced down at Yellow; her body seemed to become colder with each step that he took. His gaze began to fill with concern for the young girl once more as he picked up the pace, making his way quickly towards house.

"Is she alright Red?" Blue asked with a gleam of question in her gaze, Red shook his head in response. "L-Like I said before, she was fighting Lance. When I found her it seemed that her skin's temperature had changed." he declared as Blue nodded swiftly, taking Yellow as she laid her down on the bed which was placed into the floor. "Don't worry Red, I'll help you take care of her." she assured the boy as Red nodded slightly, kneeling next to Yellow as he put his hand into her brow. She seemed to feel a little bit better, her body started to become warmer since they had arrived.

Blue decided to leave Red with Yellow as she slipped out of the room; she picked up her phone which seemed to be vibrating. "Hello?" she asked into the speaker, her eyes widened as she nodded swiftly. "Okay Silver, I'll tell Red." she replied as she ended the conversation with a 'click' of the receiver and walked back into the room.

Red lifted his head, blinking out of his trance. "Who was that Blue?" he asked with a gleam of interest in his toffee gaze.

Blue turned her attention to Yellow, not noticing Red as she took out something out of her bag. The bag seemed quite new, she had kept it since they day in which she had been reunited with her parents. Blue brushed the dust off of the book's cover, glancing down at it before handing it to Red who blinked in confusion.

"What is this Blue?" he asked, glancing down at the book which seemed to have a dark brown cover, some of the pages seemed to be slipping out. The young boy flipped it open to the title page which read:

Viridian Forest

The secrets revealed

Red turned his gaze away from the cover, glancing back at Blue with a gleam of confusion in his russet gaze. "What is this about Blue?" he inquired, before glancing back at Yellow for a moment. Hoping that she would be alright as he saw her chest rise and fall with each breath.

Blue sighed, twirling a strand of her brunette hair around her figure. She then noticed that Red didn't seem to be paying attention. "The book's about Viridian Forest and I was instructed to give it to you by Silver," she stated before continuing on in her explanation. "Giovanni was the one who wrote it, but it was taken away by Lance. But I guess you could say when Silver was Lance's pawn, he stole it. He was very interested by the information, even though most of the book had fallen apart. Also, that most of the pages had fallen out." She pointed out, placing her index finger on the book's cover.

Red blinked, nodding slightly as he turned his gaze back towards Blue. "How did Lance figure out how to inflict such pain and stress onto Yellow's body?" Red asked with a gleam of interest in his eyes. Trying to figure out what had happened to Yellow, but he could only hope that she was alright.

Blue blinked swiftly in response, "He read that book, and Lance has earned a few things in which he had torn out of this very book. So I guess the rest of it is unknown." she responded, looking worryingly over at Yellow for a moment before glancing down at the book's cover.

Red blinked as he stood up, walking slowly over towards Yellow as he kneeled down next to her. His gaze became soft in an instant as his eyes trailed over her face, which seemed to be quite calm. Her long, straight, blond hair seemed to be well taken care of, after all of these years. Her eye lashes seemed to be the same length as they always had been, casting shadows on her cheeks.

Red smiled slightly, "At least she still looks the same." He whispered under his breath before continuing. "But I hope that she'll be alright." he opened his eyes; his gaze was still soft as he glanced over at Blue.

The young girl seemed to be smiling with a gleam of mischief on her face, Red blinked in response. "What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound too embarrassed. "You care for her, don't you?" she asked with a gleam of uncertainness in her brown gaze.

Red could feel his cheeks turn the smallest radiance of crimson. "W-We're just friends Blue." he stuttered in response, Blue let out a small smirk of amusement. "Just friends Red, then why are you blushing?" she asked, wondering how the boy would respond.

"I-I don't know Blue, it's just I haven't seen her up close before!" he replied back, trying not to yell as one of his hands began to tremble with discomfort. Blue smiled slightly, glancing down at his hand which seemed to be holding onto something else, Yellow's hand. "Well then Red, why are you two holding hands?" She asked; her eyes gleamed with a small glint of mischief in her eyes. Red blinked, looking down at his trembling hand which was holding tightly onto Yellow's.

In despite of this awkward position Red had put himself in; he seemed quite comforted by the feeling of Yellow's warm hand which seemed to do the same to his. He smiled slightly, then turning his gaze to Blue. "It just happened…." he replied, before reluctantly letting go of it. The smile faded in an instant as he stood up and walked back over to Blue.

Blue blinked in response, leaning her weight against the nearby wall. The crimson-haired girl's arms were crossed patiently across her chest. She smiled slightly as it faded, noticing that Red seemed to be a bit upset about something.

Red looked over at Blue, his brown gaze changed emotions in an instant. The emotion changed from happiness to pure concern for the blond-haired girl. He glanced down at his hand, sighing in annoyance as he glanced back at up at Blue. He locked gazes with her for a moment, his eyes gleamed with determination. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. I mean she's always been there for me, I mean she even risked her life to save me once!" he admitted, glancing down at his hand which seemed to be hanging down by his torso.

The light seemed to be reflecting dimly off of his hand, it seemed to be quite tan. "That's why Blue, that's the only reason." he stated Blue blinked as she dipped her head in apology.

"I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to make you upset." she replied, glancing down at her own sparkling, black shoes. Her gaze seemed to be filled with concern as well, "You're not the only one who's worried, and I'm worried for Yellow as well." she admitted, looking past Red at the young blond, who still seemed to be knocked out.

Red nodded slightly, slipping his hand into his jean pocket. "Yeah, so what should we do know?" he asked, trying not to sound too sad about the incident which had been inflicted into Yellow.

Blue blinked, before standing up. "I have to leave, I'm sorry Red," She responded, slipping out of Red's house with a _swish _of the sliding door.

The young man blinked in response, sighed as he leaned his weight against the wall. He then slipped slowly down towards the ground until he heard a small _thump_ as reached the wooden, cold floor. He blinked, before turning his gaze towards the window.

The window seemed to be quite well taken care of; its glass still seemed to be shiny after eighteen years. Eighteen years, that's when Red had moved into this house when he was just a few weeks old. His parents had been traveling the world with their son, but they finally settled down after the long trip from region to region. The rain began to drip quickly off of the window; its cold touch seemed to leave a few markings on the surface as Red smiled slightly.

"_At least something seems normal around here." _he thought to himself, before opening the book in which Blue had given to him a few minutes ago. The young girl was correct; the book was quite old with many pages ripped or either torn in some manner. Despite the current condition of the paperback, Red began to scan quickly through the pages of the book:

The children of Viridian have been blessed with the gift of healing pokemon and reading their minds. It had been given to only a few known children of this mysterious grove. But lucky, the children have been able to keep control of their powers. To make sure that the forest was safe.

But recently, there has been a new discovery of this forest. In the middle of the forest, a strange shrine had been built from many years ago. It proclaims that the Viridian people also have another thing in which a child can be born with. It has been proclaimed as _the Curse of Viridian_.

This curse has been very rarely given to the people of this forest, but since it has been discovered there has been no one inflicted with it. The curse is given to a child who has enough spiritual and physical energy to endure any challenge that may come their way, their duty is to protect the forest. But with this curse, there is also _the true form_. Which if reckoned with, the cursed child may not be able to control.

If the child is too young to understand truly what has happened to them at this point, all hope should seem to be lost.

The things in which could happen to the child if it was faced by another foe, someone who was trying to harm the forest. The results could be either bloodshed of even worse, death.

The true form's appearance has still not been discovered but one thing is certain, the cursed child has wings which are confirmed to be leaves…..

Red blinked, glancing down at the page as he turned to process the information which he had just discovered. The young boy dropped the book as he realized that was all of the contents in the book, the rest of it had been ripped out by Lance.

Lance, it seemed was one of the gifted children of Viridian and that he wanted the curse as well.

"That's why Yellow protected the forest," he whispered under his breath before continuing, "It's because she's inflicted with the curse. But I hope that the battle wasn't too bloody or anything." Red's eyes widened as he remembered something in the clearing, a few feathers of Yellow's wings were shattered onto the ground.

A few feathers in which Lance had left behind to either confuse the boy or to guide him, Red wondered it if was just an accident or if it was on purpose. The young man clenched his fists in anger, whispering a few curse words under his breath before standing up.

Red walked slowly over towards Yellow, he glanced down at her face once more as he grabbed onto her hand. "Yellow…" he whispered under his breath, hiding his russet gaze from view under his long, black bangs. His bangs seemed to cast long shadows into his face, the boy then noticed something as he looked up, Yellow had awoke.

"Yellow, are you alright?" The trainer asked, trying not to sound too excited.

Yellow glanced up at Red, unable to process what he had just said. Her hazel gaze seemed to be filled with pure confusion as she sat up slowly. Her voice seemed so soft as it spoke the harshest words in which Red had ever heard, the words in which would haunt his dreams.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Memories **

**Chapter 3: Broken Love **

Red blinked, glancing with uneasiness at Yellow. "W-What are you talking about Yellow, it's me Red." He stated briefly, glancing down at the girl.

"But who are you, why am I here in this place?" She asked, clenching her fists in frustration as she sat up feebly. Her gaze seemed to be filled with confusion; Red winced out in pain from the sight.

She truly had forgotten about all they had gone through, her unspoken feelings had become spoken a year ago. But now, all of those things seemed lost, her memories shattered.

Yellow began to make her way out of Red's home, into the forest. The place in which she felt the most safe, not know who this 'Red' was. He seemed so strange, but she needed to get back to the forest, to protect it. She closed the door, with a movement of her wrist. It made a small 'swish' as the door closed quickly.

"Yellow…" Red replied, glancing at the girl who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. His russet gaze seemed to be filled with sorrow, he sat up as well. He opened the sliding door; feeling the cold breeze softly caress his face, not know what to do with Yellow.

He seemed shocked, from all of the things in which they had gone through together, she had completely forgotten. It seemed that their love had been broken. The boy closed his eyes for a moment, beginning to make his way slowly out of the house. "Yellow, no matter what happens I'll found out what Lance did to your memories." He whispered under his breath, disappearing into the cold, lonely forest. His shirt began to become soaked with the rain; it began to drench his bones, his core.

Yellow blinked, glancing around as she entered a some what familiar clearing. She sighed, slipping her hand into her pocket, trying to be comforted. "Why would that boy try to help me, he's just a stranger. Should I just forget him?" she hissed under her breath, glancing down at a small puddle of water which began to form in front of her feet.

Her hazel gaze began to trace the outline of the water, for some odd reason, Yellow felt as if part of her heart wanted to be with that boy. But Yellow knew that something was wrong, almost as if she had lost something dear to her.

Yellow hid her eyes under her bangs, clenching her shoulder tightly from the pain as it began to throb. "Lance…" she whispered under her breath, the wind began to blow softly, into the clearing. The young girl could only remember this forest, her pokemon and Lance, everything else seemed a blur. "What's wrong with me…?" She whispered under her breath, slipping her hand back down to her side. Her fist seemed to unclench from its tight position.

This world, this place was the only thing she had left. But even so, she wondered if that boy wanted to be with her. No one ever wanted her, no one every wanted to be her friend.

It was always like that, ever since Yellow was born. Her father, he detested her for everything but Yellow never knew what she did wrong. Those memories haunted her mind, at this very moment, even though they seemed very painful. She still wanted to have something to hold onto, even if it was painful, she still had something to comfort her in this strange time of need.

"Yellow, it's me Red."

The young girl swiveled around, noticing that boy who was talking to her earlier. "I already told you to leave me alone." She whispered under her breath, her hands began to shake with uneasiness.

"But Yellow, I don't want to leave you alone. I want to protect you from Lance; I want to help you regain your memory in which you lost." He replied, walking slowly towards the girl.

Yellow blinked, "Y-You're name's Red, why do you seem so familiar?" She asked, before turning around, she wanted to walk away from this boy. But part of her wanted to stay, part of her wanted to hear more about this boy.

Red blinked, grabbing into Yellow's wrist. "Yes, my name's Red." He replied, his gaze seemed soft as he glanced over at the girl. "I don't know what happened between you and Lance. But I want to help you regain your memory of the outside world, the outside world meaning outside of Viridian City." He stated briefly.

Yellow nodded slightly, glancing at the boy. "Red-kun…I…" She began to speak; her eyes began to fill with tears for some odd reason. Part of her wanted to say more, but she knew that she had to keep her mouth shut. She wasn't completely sure to trust this boy, wondering if she should trust him in the first place.

"It's alright Yellow, you're not alone. I'll protect you no matter what…" Red whispered under his breath, grapping into Yellow's wrist as the girl seemed to have turned away.

The tear, the tears of pure sorrow and longing were streaming down her face. Her memories of Red, her memories of the love in which used to be part of her were gone.

The girl looked back at Red, who seemed to hiding his eyes which were filled with sorrow. She slipped her wrist out of Red's grip, letting it hang at her side. She didn't know what was wrong with her; she seemed to be incomplete without something inside of her mind, inside of her heart.

"Red-kun, what happened to me and why do I feel this way?"

Red's eyes widened, he glanced over at the girl. "What do you mean, there isn't anything wrong with you Yellow. You're fine..." he muttered under his breath, glancing back at the girl for a moment. He then hid his brown gaze from the girl's view.

"Please Yellow; just try to remember something about me. Even if it's just a small detail, I don't want you to forget what you've been through…" Red whispered under his breath, the wind began to blow softly through the clearing. The wind, it seemed to be moving his bangs to reveal his eyes. His russet eyes, those eyes which seemed to be warm until reality hit him like ice. It froze part of his heart, his heart which seemed to be beating with his love for her.

But then, Red wondered if he should just forget their love because now Yellow wouldn't remember anything that they had gone through together.

"I'm sorry Red-kun, but I don't remember anything except for a few things." Yellow replied back in response to the boy's statement, she glancing back at his eyes for a moment which seemed to be filled with confusion.

"I never meant for anything to go wrong Yellow, just please lets just go back to the house…" Red stated briefly, looking straight into Yellow's eyes which seemed to be filled with confusion. His eyes, his russet gaze seemed to be reflecting the longing in which he wanted. Red wished that this had never happened to Yellow, but sadly it had.

Yellow nodded swiftly, grabbing into Red's hand which seemed to be warm despite the emotions in his eyes. "Yes Red-kun, let's go back to your house and on the way, can you explain how we first met?" Her eyes, they seemed to be filled with interested.

Even if Yellow had forgotten almost everything about this world, even if she still had forgotten about her feelings and relationship for Red. The young woman still seemed interested about it, even if she didn't know what would happen next she wanted to move forward.

Red nodded slightly, taking Yellow's hand as he grasped onto it. Her hand seemed to be slightly smaller than his, her hand it seemed to be quite cold considering that her body was still a bit fragile from losing almost all of her memories of this life.

He didn't want to let go, he didn't want any of this to happen to her again. All he wanted was to somehow help Yellow retrieve her memories, even if it would take a while. Red was determined.

The young man began to make his way back towards the house, not letting go of Yellow's hand once. His eyes seemed to be glancing up at the sky, which seemed to be filled with the familiar amount of white, fluffy clouds once more.

The sky was a very light shade of blue; the clouds began to make their journey across the forest's sky. The clouds, they seemed to be many different shapes but even so they were all going the same direction, around the region.

But unlike those clouds, which Red wouldn't recognize, the boy could still recognize one thing. The only thing which seemed to be familiar to him, that one thing was Yellow.

Her blond long, thin hair seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Like it always had, though out the years Red had known the girl, it was the same. Her eyes were the same shade of hazel, still gleaming like they always had. But this time, they seemed to be a bit more empty than normal, they were missing something. Red hoped that someday, he could recover Yellow's memories. Even if it hurt him to find them somehow, the trainer would find them no matter what.

"Red are you alright? You seem to be in a daze. Aren't you going to tell you how we met, since I have forgotten?" Yellow asked, glancing ahead at the boy as Red blinked.

"I'm fine Yellow, just thinking about of few things. I'll tell you, if you want me to that is." The young trainer said in response, glancing back at the girl as he noticed that her gaze seemed to be a little bit calmer since he found in her. Yellow blinked in response, waiting for the boy to tell her of how they first became acquainted.

Red let out a small sigh; the breeze seemed to carry that one emotion up the sky before Red opened his eyes slowly.

"Well you were lost in a forest; there was a dratini which was coming after you. Thankfully, I was there that afternoon training before I was going to go see Giovanni. When I found you, you seemed a little shocked of what had just happened to you. Since you were a kid then, I guess, it was a lot to handle." Red confirmed, while noticing the forest which seemed to be rippling with the wind in response.

"Yes, that's how we first met Yellow. That's something I wish you'll someday remember even if it's hard for you to." The trainer replied in a soft voice, glancing at the girl with a small smile on his face. The smile which seemed to hold all of the emotions of reassurance which seemed to captivate his heart, those emotions were all conjured up inside of him for Yellow's sake. His only hope was that she would be okay, that she would somehow remember if it took her a while.

Yellow's head seemed to move slowly up and down, to acknowledge Red's explanation. "I understand Red-kun, and I hope someday that I'll be able to remember you as well."

The young man nodded slightly, quickly making his way back towards the house with Yellow beside him. Their hands still seemed to be held within one another's, both of them not wanting to let out of each others hands because it was their only comfort.

For now it seemed.

The door made a small swish before it was closed; a small tap followed the noise. The door seemed to be made completely out of grass or some other material. Its grass seemed to be quite old, considering that Red had living in his house for quite some time by himself since he was old enough at the age of nineteen.

After Red had closed the door, he had wandered over to Yellow who seemed to be captivated by their pikachus who were leaning against each other for comfort after a long day.

Chuchu's body seemed to be covered in bandages, which were protecting her from the wounds which had also seemed to cover her body after the battle with Lance.

"Red, who's that pikachu next to Chuchu?" Yellow asked, turning her attention towards Pika whose ears had twitched in response of the question.

Red smiled slightly, "That's Pika, and he's my pikachu." He stated, before glancing back at the girl with content eyes. _At least she remembers something, even if it's only her pikachu._ Red thought to himself, before glancing over at Pika who had given Chuchu's ear a small lick, the female pokemon had blushed deeply in response.

"They look so cute together!" Yellow exclaimed, letting out a small giggle of amusement before tugging into Red's black sleeve.

"Yeah, they do seem cute together Yellow…" Red replied glancing down at the girl for a moment, his eyes began to gleam with happiness. He glanced down at his white, plain shoes as he let Yellow glance back at their pokemon for a moment longer. The young man was lost in his thoughts, which seemed to be content. He then, swiftly turned his russet gaze back towards Yellow who was still lost in her thoughts of their two pokemon.

_Yellow, I promise not matter what happens. I will stand beside you forever, and I'll never leave you like I did before. This time, when Lance tries to attack you, I'll protect you with my life. _

_Even if you've forgotten everything you've gone through, I'll help you retrieve it._

_I promise Yellow, I promise…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Memories **

**Chapter 4: Sketching Memories **

Viridian forest was filled with life; it was filled with an array of different types of pokemon. The trees of the forest seemed to be very fertile; the air was crisp and clean. The pokemon of the forest were content, the pidgeys filled with air with their jubilant song. Many types of pikachus, of all ages and sizes were scurrying across the forest floor in a game. Their eyes seemed to shimmer with excitement, before continuing on once more. The bug pokemon seemed to drift across the sky, above the fertile trees below. Their wings seemed to flap calmly, their eyes scanning the area for anything unusual.

It was a few days after the incident with Lance, Yellow seemed to be gaining more strength with each day by resting as needed. Red on the other hand, seemed to be busy with a few other various things which mostly revolved around the strange book in which Blue had given him.

The young man was determined to figure out how to get Yellow's memories back, as he had promised. But sadly, the book which he had found had a few tears in its spine, and a few of the important pages were ripped out. Their last hope was to find the shrine which was talked about in the book. Red had asked all of the elderly of Viridian City about the shrine, all of them just shook their heads and moved on. After all of these attempts, he tried asking Yellow about the shrine but there was no reply as well.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Red closed the book shut with a small _thump_; his eyes seemed to flutter with exhaustion at the cover of the book. The trainer let out a small sigh, filled with exhaustion and annoyance. He had been searching for quite a while now, determined to break the code. The code that seemed to be a conflict for both Red and Yellow, it seemed that Yellow had forgotten everything about him besides that shrine. It was for certain that the "cursed child" had a strange connection the shrine.

Red moved his gaze towards the clear, glass window as he stared at the drifting clouds for a moment. The clouds seemed to be filled with air, fluffy with the substances as they seemed to move aimlessly across the sky. Never knowing where their destination was, never knowing were if they shall cross each other's paths again.

All the clouds seemed to be different shapes, only being a few since it was sunset. This sunset in particular made the sky turn the lightest shade of pink, orange and red. The sun seemed to be descending towards the ground, into it as it was beginning to be come nightfall.

Red turned away from the window, before sitting up from his chair. The indigo chair seemed to make a small scrap across the wooden flooring of Red's home. The trainer blinked in response, before making his way slowly towards the living room for something to eat. It had been a few hours since he had last check up on Yellow, she had seemed to be preoccupied with playing with Chuchu and Pika.

The male's white shoes reflected shadows into the walls, seeing that the lights of his house were losing their usual power. His walls were painted the lightest pigment of violet; his walls seemed to be covered with a few pictures. The pictures were of his parents, and a few of his friends. Being nineteen years old, it was obvious that he didn't really need to live with his parents any more.

Red appeared in the living room, his hand moved swiftly across the sliding door with a swish of his hand. He then noticed Yellow, who had fallen into a deep slumber next to Pika and Chuchu on the couch. A few various items seemed to be on the ground, including Yellow's indigo boots.

The other trainer had placed a small crimson blanket across herself, her chest seemed to rise and fall with each breath. Her hair was neat, despite that she hadn't combed it completely out since yesterday morning. Pika and Chuchu were both huddled against either side of Yellow's head; they were both asleep as well.

Red smiled slightly in relief at the sight, seeing that Yellow was peaceful with the other two pokemon. He then slipped past the couch, into the kitchen to cook something for them all to eat. His hand reached out for the handle, making it open with a quick movement of his wrist. His russet gaze scanned over the various items which were placed neatly into the shelf of his cabinet.

The male picked out a few packages of noodles, placing them besides a single, huge pot before he then placed the correct amount of water into the pot. Red then put the pot into the stove, wanting for it to shimmer and boil so they could eat something for dinner.

He then took out two small bowls; both of them were for their electric-mouse pokemon, Pika and Chuchu. Red then poured a large amount of pokechow into the two bowls, wondering if this would be enough for the two pikachus as he set them on a nearby mat.

The two electric mouse pokemon scurried over; their facial expressions seemed to brighten once their teeth began to devour the pokechow which was placed in front of them a few moments before. Chuchu's lips curved into a small smile, before shifting her gaze towards Red for a moment. Her gaze was filled with gratitude and appreciation for the meal in which Red had given both Pika and Chuchu to eat.

Red returned the thankful smile, before returning to the kitchen. Red and Yellow's meal appeared to be cooking quite well; the room was beginning to fill with the scent of fried noodles. The noodles were turning a light pigment of brown; the boiling water began to engulf the pasta. He let out a small sigh of relief, before noticing that their meal was completely cooked and done.

The pokemon trainer took out a small wire tool, a strainer. He then placed the strainer inside of the sink, then picking up the boiling pot with a small glove to protect himself. Red then flicked his wrist quickly, before making the noodles fall swiftly into the pot below.

_Ploosh!_

Then the water followed the noodles, filling up the needed parts of the pot before it was completely filled with both contents.

Red disappeared out of kitchen, to wake up Yellow and then to eat their dinner in which Red had prepared for the both of them.

It was a little while later, Red and Yellow had finished their meal. The sun was beginning to sink into the nearby hill; it was setting very slowly during this particular evening. The pot in which the pokemon trainer had cooked their meal was in the kitchen, water was beginning to be dispensed into the pot. The liquid was clear and clean. Steam floated from the pot because of the liquid's temperature, which was boiling hot.

Red turned off the faucet which a small twist of the knob, it made a small _squeak_ before it was completely turned off. He then went back into the living room, wanting to spend more time with Yellow when she was awake.

The truth of the matter was that Yellow was usually asleep because some of her memories had been shattered; the female had been drifting off at times in which her body needed more energy.

Yellow, currently, was sketching a few various things in Red's house in which seemed to interest her. The things were mostly of objects, paintings or of his pokemon which were usually around the house somewhere. After each completion of the individual sketches she would give them to Red to look at and praise.

The Viridian child moved her hand with a pencil in hand across the document of paper; the black tip made a small, straight line across the paper. This sketch was particularly was not of something in Red's house, but something from memory. The memory of the forest, something that Red couldn't recognize at all.

Yellow's eyes seemed to shimmer with interest; her hand seemed to be finished with its task as it had sketched something. It seemed to be map, a map towards the shrine in which Red wanted to visit so badly.

Red turned his attention towards the paper, noticing what Yellow had sketched seemed to be out of the ordinary. His eyes traced every line, before they found their way towards a certain thing in the middle of the drawing.

It was the shrine. The shrine was enclosed in moss having been a few centuries old. The building was constructed completely of stone and other various things, and that was all that Red could detect from the drawing in which Yellow had drawn.

"Y-Yellow…" he muttered under his breath, before turning his attention towards Yellow who had seemed to lean her weight against the back of the couch in which they were both sitting on. Yellow rested her head on a cushion that was placed beside her.

"Yes, Red-kun, is there something wrong?" Yellow inquired, before sitting up completely with her head off of the pillow. Her eyes clouded with interest, before meeting Red's gaze for a moment. Their eyes met russet with hazel, question with confusion. She then turned her attention away from the boy, feeling her cheeks turn a light shade of crimson. Her hand was placed onto the drawing, as Red's hand had done the same.

Red nodded slightly in reply, before moving his hand into his nearby pocket. Then taking out another map of Viridian Forest which had he had found in his studies. This map was more detailed, having the correct labels on everything which was needed.

"Yellow, can we go to the shrine?" Red asked with reluctant eyes, before Yellow whipped her head towards the pokemon trainer.

She nodded slightly, before sitting up. The Viridian child quickly put on her indigo boots, before wrapping her nap sack around her waist. Yellow then made her way towards Chuchu and Pika, both of them nodded in response before climbing onto Yellow's shoulders. Chuchu on the right shoulder while Pika was standing on the left shoulder, they both were ready to depart the house as soon as possible.

"Let's go!" The Viridian trainer ordered, before making her way quickly out of the house with a small _slam_ of the door.

Red shook his head, before grabbing his jacket. Then, he ran out the door after Yellow who had wandered off without him. He let out a small sigh, before noticing that Yellow had leaned her weight against a nearby tree which seemed to cover his front yard.

"'_She had waited for me…"_ Red thought to himself, before making his way over to the girl.

Obediently, Pika jumped quickly onto his right shoulder as this would take them a few hours to find the shrine and the electric-mouse pokemon didn't want to have to walk the whole way.

Yellow let out a small giggle of amusement at Pika's actions, the male pikachu had always seemed to like having a ride instead of walking. She then blinked over at Red for a moment, staring at him as she waited for the next order to leave or not.

"Let's go!" Red mimicked, before walking off as he left Yellow behind. His white shoes seemed to make a small tap against the dirt, the earth which was covered in leaves of Viridian Forest.

Yellow's lips seemed to curve, forming a small smile before she followed him quickly with a curt nod. Chuchu let out a small jubilant cry as they were departing, they would find the shrine no matter what. She then ran after the pokemon trainer, hoping that she could keep up with his steady pace until they reached their destination.

The journey towards the shrine had begun….


	5. Chapter 5

**Shattered Memories**

**Chapter Five: The Dark Room**

Red appeared quickly out of the underbrush, in his hands held their only guide. The map was their only guide towards the shrine, the one that Yellow had drawn a few sunsets before. Red's eyes were becoming weary, having to follow the lines and curves in which Yellow had lightly written onto the paper.

The problem was now, the Pallet trainer was beginning to think that they were losing their way, becoming lost. He had tried to keep a straight face but the truth was Red was awful with directions. When he was little, he would always go left instead of right and right instead of left when his mother instructed him. And that was the main reason, that he wished Yellow knew the way.

But Red knew, if he made Yellow any more exhausted, she might fall asleep once more on the forest floor as she had done only a few hours ago. He had left Yellow at their makeshift camp for the night, hoping that they could find the shrine sooner than later.

Currently, in the depths of Viridian Forest, it was nightfall. The forest itself was quiet, filled with only the occasional rustle of a pokemon or even a small whisper of that same creature. There was nothing more and nothing else, it was eerily quiet. The sky was a raven black color; the stars were like lanterns in the dark, illuminating the sky with much power as they could.

"Out here, in Viridian Forest, the stars are a lot brighter…" Red muttered to himself, before shifting his russet gaze towards the sky and then towards the moon.

The moon itself, under the trees and underbrush, was breath taking. Even more beautiful than the stars and everything else around, its light seemed to cast shadows down upon the ground. The shadows which were in the form of leaves and twigs of the trees above Red's head, the trees which were various types.

The trees themselves were a deep shade of green, considering that it was now summer time, the time in which it would rain a lot around this region and particularly the forest.

The ground which was covered in the earlier pokemon's tracks, or rarely, human foot prints.

But tonight, at this very hour, there was no other sound then the crunch of Red's feet as he would step in the leaves and scattered underbrush. Always, always, he kept his eyes open for pieces of Yellow's memory or of that clearing in which she had lost it all.

"I was too late to safe her from Lance; it's my entire fault…" Red whispered under his breath, his eyes becoming filled with sorrow once more. Letting his dark, handsome, black bangs fall into his tan face.

A lump appeared in his throat, Red's eyes began to stink with regret and guilt. Images of Yellow seemed to appear in his mind, his brain. His teeth were then clenched, as well as his fist.

_**Thwack!**_

His right hand hit a nearby tree trunk, not really noticing where his feet had been carrying him for the last few minutes. Ignoring the pain which began to ebb at his hand, Red shook his head to somehow clear it. Spitting a curse word under his breath, Red stopped to look up.

Lifting his head, he then realized where his feet had truly carried him. Red's mouth gaped; his eyes were filled with then relief.

The shrine, the place that he had finally arrived, the place his mind would wander when Yellow was taking her usual nap. This place, it was just as Red had imagined.

The shrine, itself, was made purely of the oldest stone. It had only a few, crumbling steps in which the person could enter a small temple. The interior was still unknown to Red, but he would come back later tomorrow with Yellow.

The area surrounding the shrine was silent, completely silent. There was no noise except for Red's quick breaths of excitement. There wasn't anything else, nothing more and nothing less.

Quickly, Red scanned his surroundings, letting his brain consume his surroundings. With a quick smile of reassurance, he made his way quickly back into the underbrush and back towards camp.

But most importantly, for now, the only person who seemed to revolve around his world, Yellow…

"C'mon Yellow, just a little bit farther!" Red exclaimed towards Yellow, his russet gaze was filled with apprehension. His feet, particularly his shoes, were covered in dirt.

Yellow trailed behind, but at a much slower pace. She had just been woken up by Red, abruptly, of course. He had been talking the whole way to the shrine of how beautiful it was and everything. Not really stopping, or even waiting for Yellow to catch up.

It seemed that this shrine was important to get back Yellow's memories, and for that, it seemed, Red was very determined to do.

"Red-kun, how much farther?" the Viridian trainer asked her friend, before appearing right besides him.

It seemed odd but Red had stopped so suddenly, his fingers seemed to touch a nearby thick but small branch which was covered completely with leaves. His eyes were soft, calm, like a small child's.

"We're already here, Yellow…"

He lifted the underbrush, the thick but small branch he had so delicately been observing only a moment ago. Then making his way through the thickets, and into the silent clearing, his steps became almost silent as they shuffled across the forest floor.

Yellow followed him obediently, she had no idea where or what she was doing. But Red was her guide and she would follow him to wherever he led her to.

Red smiled warmly at the young woman, his eyes were warm as the sun's rays were reflecting completely off of them. They were so bright, so very warm that Yellow could just melt into them.

She turned her attention towards the shrine and then, only then did something unexpected happen….

The shrine had somehow triggered a memory of Yellow's dark, lonely and dreadful past, before she had even met her Uncle or Red. It was when her parents, mother and father, were alive.

Yellow sunk quickly towards the ground and silently to her knees. Letting them fall under her, not knowing what to expect next as her eyes seemed to have shut tight.

Red's voice was drowned out; the strange feeling of exhaustion seemed to wash over her like a wave.

It swallowed her whole and before Yellow knew it she was reliving it.

Reliving the thing that she regretted the most, her past…

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"_Why couldn't you be normal, like that other gifted child, Lance?"_

_A man, about the age of thirty-three, hissed back in reply to his daughter. Before slapping her quickly on the face, making her fall and cry out in pain. _

_The child was Yellow, only being six years old. Her father did this regularly, when her loving mother was out, gone for the week, day or the duration that she had departed the house to help take care of Viridian Forest's pokemon. However long she was gone, her world was like a living hell. _

"_Father, it's not my fault! It's not my fault!" The young girl replied her hands were beginning to tremble, her eyes filling with tears. Letting them fall silently to the ground, cold and unloved she had become. These were the only two emotions she felt when her mother wasn't around._

_Her mother was like her angel, the one who saved her father. Her father had made Yellow vow, since he had started to do this to her, to never tell a single soul. Only being four when this began, she had to follow her father's instructions or else he would do something terrible. And this was only a small measure of what he would do regularly. He was apparently being "nice" today. _

"_No, it is your fault. It's your entire fault; it's your entire fault that you're the cursed child. All I wanted was to have a normal live, to live happily with a normal child. That's all I wanted, and you had to ruin it! Ruin it for me!" _

Her father's words stung like ice, the word normal was like a heaven to him. The heaven that he could never live, the word, the adjective that he wanted his one and only daughter to be, normal. 

_A single tear seemed to drop from Yellow's cheek. She wanted her mother to come back, she wanted to cry out, scream for someone to help her. But Yellow knew deep down, no one would ever want to help her. _

_It was all because she was the cursed child; the one who was told to bring destruction to the one's who ever they encountered. But Yellow knew, being so small, that she could never and would never want to hurt anyone else. She was rejected by everyone in Viridian City, except for her mother. Her mother was her world, her reason for living as it seemed of this time period. _

_Letting her eyes open up, she then realized that her father had closed the door. _

"_Checking if Mother's home…" Yellow thought to herself, before retreating to her normal corner in the dark room. There was only a minimal amount of light, and that was only during certain times when her father would allow it. _

_It came from a window, which was way too far for Yellow to reach. The window in which Yellow wanted to crawl out of, the window that she wanted to escape and find her mother. _

Usually, he would leave her in here for hours and hours, to let her thoughts creep up on her. At school, at elementary school, it was a nightmare. No one would ever want to talk to her, she was always truly alone. Even more so, she could teased because of the usual coloring of her eyes. 

_The only one who didn't tease her or anything that was her mother. That was all; everyone else she had ever met seemed to be so cold to her. It was all so cold, something that she could barely ever bare. _

_Yellow curled herself into a ball, letting her arms wrap around her small knees. Her eyes filled with tears once more, all she wanted was her life to be normal. _

_For her father to be kind, he was kind at one point, before the doctor had proclaimed that Yellow was the cursed and gifted one of Viridian Forest which was very rare. They explained the legend, and everything.  
_

_Her mother, surprisingly, was not shocked by this at all. But of course, in her family, she was the one who held the blood of Viridian in her veins. _

_Then, out of the black, a single noise seemed to have broken the darkness and Yellow's train of thought. It was the single noise that was her savior, the thing that could get her out of this dark room. _

"_Your mother's home come and greet her…" Her father stated coldly, closing the door with a slam before Yellow could feebly walk over to it. _

_Yellow took the handle of the door, moving it quickly with her wrist. Yellow let her mind, and her feet lead the rest of the way. Holding back the tears, the things she wanted to scream, wanting to scream the truth about her father's harsh punishment.  
_

"_Mother!" _

_Yellow exclaimed, before falling quickly into her mother's warm embrace. Letting her mother's warm scent of flowers fill her nose and block out the other smells of the house. In particular, the scents of the dark room which consisted of mildew and other various other disgusting, vile things. _

"_Hello, Yellow-chan. I'm back from my trip!" Her mother, Rin, seemed to exclaim with the same enthusiasm. Her eyes were brown, russet, filled with love for her only child. Her lips seemed to have formed a small warm smile._

_When Yellow looked at it, it seemed to melt away all of her problems. All the things which would cloud her mind seemed to vanish when she saw that smile. _

"_I'm glad, I'm glad that you're home, Mother…"_

_**-z-z-z-z-**_

"Yellow! Yellow, are you alright?"

The voice seemed to shake her from her sleep, from her flashback. Her eyes shot open, letting them fill with familiarity. They were still at the shrine, but the wave of strange exhaustion didn't wash over Yellow when she saw it.

Thankfully, the flashback didn't get as far as it could. The things that happened at this shrine were things that Yellow won't ever want to re live and prayed that they would never become a flashback.

The voice was Red's, the man who had been protecting her for the longest time.

"Yellow, Yellow, what happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered Memories**

Chapter Six: Unexpected Findings

"Yellow, are you alright? What happened to you?" A voice cried out with concern, his voice was filled with anxiousness and worry. With a _thump_ Red fell to his knees in shock and confusion. He knew that he should have left her at camp, where she would have been safer. A lot safer than here, at the shrine of Viridian Forest, this shrine was very old, almost a century exactly.

Emotions that Yellow hadn't heard a long time. The only one who used those emotions in their voices or even in their eyes was her parents before they were killed. They were killed by something that Yellow didn't even want to talk about at all, not with anyone, not even Red-kun.

"_Red-kun…?"_

Yellow's eyes fluttered open, slowly. She sat up at the same speed, looking at him with a brim of confusion in her eyes. There were images of the flashback but nothing more – it was hard to remember now. But even so, it was strange. She could remember her past but not much of this boy, Red. Red was the one who had saved her almost ten years ago from a dratini who was trying to attack her for some odd reason – a reason that was still unknown to Yellow.

Red let out a sigh of relief, seeing Yellow conscious again. He sat up, onto his two strong legs and began to walk back to collect his things. He wouldn't come back here again, not until he found at least some of her memories because she would often black out from lack of memory, for some odd reason. Maybe she just blacked out like normal, nothing more. But even so Red could sense something in the air, something that wasn't even human or even normal. He shook his head, while picking up his papers of research and turned back towards Yellow. It was impossible, she was human. She had to be one...right?

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Red's steps against the wet grass made that noise, his hair flicked out of his face quickly with a movement of his hand, his wrist. He appeared in front of Yellow, planting a smile of reassurance on his face. His lips curved, reaching out a hand to help Yellow onto her feet once more.

Yellow took it, grasped it with the same emotion: reassurance. As long as Red-kun was here, as long as they were together, she would be alright. She could live on with him, searching for her mind and the missing pieces, the missing pieces of her memory. She then was pulled to her feet, feeling her knees tremble with confusion of why she blacked out before of seeing the shrine. It was strange really – that had never happened before.

"C'mon, we'd better get back to camp," Red suggested, turning his head towards the way that they had come to their destination, the shrine.

Yellow nodded in reply, no words came from her mouth. She just followed him, followed him into the dark and the black forest that surrounded them. For Yellow had spent all of her day in that flashback.

The sky it self was raven black but it was still filled to the brim with a large number of stars. The stars illuminated the sky, making the humans; Red and Yellow's figures look like shadows. Their shapes were hard to detect but all the same, they kept moving forward.

Yellow brushed the back of her hand against her left hazel eye; her body was beginning to fill with fatigue as well as her eyes. She tried to blink away the emotion, the physical and emotional problem, but it didn't work. Even though she hadn't walked entirely that long, for at least ten minutes, her amount of mental strength, her memories, was beginning to ware down on her.

With a_ thud _she felt her chin fall against Red's back, his shoulder. Her chin fell onto it, and at that moment Red glanced back. Yellow blinked once more, with exhaustion and embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Yellow?" Red asked as a small pigment of crimson appeared on his cheeks. The pokemon trainer's eyes glinted with worry, confusion, for the cursed child of Viridian.

Yellow nodded slightly, lifting her head off of Red's shoulder, off of his back. Her cheeks flushed with the same emotion, a blush of embarrassment as she shook her head to clear away those thoughts.

"Yes," Yellow muttered in reply, "I'm fine, Red-kun."

"Well, that's good," Red replied, taking Yellow's right hand and squeezing it with a small but warm smile on his face. He tilted his head slightly to the right, and then turned the direction back towards their destination_. 'I wouldn't want Yellow to get hurt, I promised myself that I would protect her.' _Red thought to himself, walking a few paces from Yellow just in case she blacked out with fatigue again. He let out a sign, turning his attention towards the sky, the star-filled sky.

The stars, they were filled with hope for the next day, the day where it could be possible for him to find one or even more than one of Yellow's memories, one of her wings which was shaped like a green leaf.

**[. ----******

The sun bled through the deeply engrossed clearing of stiff and thick tree branches. The leaves themselves were paper thin, but the trees were tightly backed together. The bark of the trees was hard and a dark russet, the same shade of a normal working desk or a dresser in someone's room.

But the sky itself wasn't filled with a single cloud; it was crystal clear with no other things except for the sun and the light blue that filled it. That was all – nothing more, nothing less.

A few birds, Pidgeys to be exact, were flying overhead their camp. A few noises came from the flying pokemon as well as the flapping of their small tan and plain wings. Their beaks were a light pink, near the shade of white, the color which was blank. Their eyes were black, a pure dark blank. Their stomachs were the same color as the wings.

The flying pokemons backs were a dark brown with a tint of crimson mixed in along with it. Their calls seemed to awake the whole forest for its inhabitants were beginning to arise from their nightly slumber as well.

But the two humans, currently, only one of them was awake, conscience and ready for the day – the day to hopefully and successfully retrieve one of Yellow's lost memories, one of her feathers.

Red was beginning to pack his belongs in his bag. Red's belongs consisted all of his pokemon, all six of them and some money if it was necessary to buy anything in Viridian City. He had planned to stay out in the forest for the next few days to research the landscape and other things for answers to his question: What exactly caused Yellow to lose all of her memories of him and only him?

He stood up, zipping up his sleeping bag with a quick motion of his hand. He smiled slightly, noticing that Yellow was still fast asleep, in a peaceful slumber. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her breathing was light and soft, relaxing and hypnotic. Red let out a small, quite sigh before taking out a pencil and a paper.

The Pallet Town citizen leaned against a hard tree, his hand quickly scribbling a note to Yellow, with his rushed and sloppy handwriting. His face was unsatisfied at the condition of the quality of his writing, but he dealt with it anyway. Red placed the note beside Yellow, beside her head. His eyes scanned over the note one last time, making sure that the note didn't have any common errors.

Dear Yellow,

I'm going to be out all day, so don't worry about me. I'm going onto town to see if there's anything that could help us with our quest to find your memories and retain them back. I'll be back around sunset, so relax and try to enjoy the day. Get some rest too!

--Red

With that, Red departed from camp with his bag sagging over his back while he clung onto it with a tight grip. His eyes were glaring down at his shoes, from left to right, step by step. His mouth was turned down, into a frown of uncertainty. It was strange really, his expression didn't show it all that much but he was afraid, afraid if he was going to fail Yellow, and was going to not fulfill his quest. But he kept walking up, looking up at the cloudless sky once more.

If the world kept moving with hope and wonder in each day, each second, minutes and hour, he could do the same. The Pallet trainer was going to find Yellow's memories, find them no matter what happened. No matter the consequence.

With a small step into the underbrush, towards the south, he began to make his way towards Viridian City.

**[. -------[. **

Viridian City, the city filled with all different kinds of things. The houses ranged from very small to very large, and the colors of the houses were all different pigments and hues of colors. The people were either generous about their surroundings or didn't seem to care. Many of them weren't all that concerned about the forest, only the select few were either the elders of the city, the gifted child and the cursed child as well. But today, the city was quiet in some parts. Today was the festival of green-leaf, the festival to celebrate the good and cheer of the forest, the Viridian Forest.

Everyone's moods were in the higher ranges of happy to just plain excited and content. During this time of year, there was no school in Viridian City because all of the children had to help decorate the building surrounding their school house. These children would usually gloat to their friends from other places about the festival, and how much fun it was to live here. The celebration, during this time of day, was used to sell and trade things. Even some Pokemon battles were taking place in the town square against pokemon and their trainers – to see who the best of the best was.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" A child about the age of seven whined to his mother, tugging on her skirt as she let out a small sigh of annoyance. Every year they were late; it was almost a custom of some sort. But it was her job to help with the Pokemon Center, and she always got off of work a few seconds before the festival started. But today was the first day, the most "exciting" day apparently to all of the tourists and travelers that passed through.

"We're almost there, Sarah," The mother whispered to her child, her steps becoming light and quick with the need to satisfy her child who was currently filled with impatience. The tourist glanced around the city, her eyes becoming confused with so many different passageways and sidewalks towards their destination.

'_I wonder which way I should go.' _The woman though to herself, her lips screwed into a deep frown as her brow did the same. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to locate where to go next as her daughter began to pout with annoyance that they hadn't arrived yet.

"_Are you lost?"_

A man about the age of nineteen asked, his skin was tan from being out in the sun almost all day long. His clothing consisted of a red cap to cover his raven black hair, a plain white shirt below his vest which a light crimson with a tint of white for the sleeves and a pair of jeans. His shoes were white as well, with dashing slashes across the sides. His face was handsome, his lips curved into a smile of question as well as his eyes which were filled with the same emotion. Not moving once, he wondered if the woman real did need help or if he should just keep going.

"Y-Yes, I'm lost," she replied in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed a light crimson as she nodded in reply. She blinked, trying not to blush as much at this man's physical looks.

The young man nodded in response, before raising his hand as his pointer finger directed the woman towards the center walkway – the sidewalk that led towards both of their destination, the Viridian festival.

On the way out of the forest, the Pokemon trainer had seen a few fliers floating in the air about the festival and how it was used to celebrate the current conditions of the forest, Viridian. The forest itself was protected by many people but mainly but one person and that one person only was Yellow.

The person, the one who was directing the woman towards the festival with quick steps and a glint of caution in his eyes was Red. Red – the man who had saved Saffron City from its own downfall with the help of his two friends: Green and Blue and who had also become the strongest trainer in the whole Kanto region by beating his rival Green at the Indigo Plateau.

Within a few minutes, the young woman, Red and her daughter had arrived at the festival. With a quick 'thank you' from the mother and her daughter, they separated as Red went towards the battle arena and the book stores while the other group when towards the rides.

The Pallet Trainer then found his way, within a few minutes, to a nearby book shop and slipped inside. Red found himself inside and sat down while he began to read books, history books, on Viridian Forest.

These books were in the way back, and cost a lot of money. But thankfully, even though the physical condition of the books wasn't the greatest, the knowledge inside of them would help both Red and Yellow when the time came. So the trainer began, he began to scan through the books with a keen and watchful eye for any kinds of information that seemed useful. And Red would buy those books in particular – the one's that had the needed information.

He was hoping to find something within those two places about Viridian Forest but more importantly about the two types of children: the cursed child and the gifted child.

There could only be two in the world at a time and that the cursed child had both the gifts of good and evil. But also, there was another side to the cursed child: its other form of were in the past the beast which had caused havoc and destruction upon Viridian Forest and its city. That was an ancient story – something that was rarely discussed nowadays. It was just a little narrative Red picked up while flipping through yet another volume of text, just another book about Viridian Forest and its history.

_That's why the cursed child is so feared by everyone else…? _Red thought to himself as he closed the book shut tightly. The book itself was almost as old as the text, having many of the pages become worn and torn in various spots. That was also another reason, maybe the main reason that Lance wanted to have Yellow's power because of envy and his ambitions.

Lance had apparently been like that since his childhood or he seemed that way after Yellow had faced the Elite Four member. Or at least that's what Yellow said, that's what she said before she lost all of her memories of Red. All of her memories but everything else appeared to be in tact: she remembered Blue, Green, her Uncle, her past and everything else included. Just not anything that Red was involved with. Yellow didn't remember having to search for traces of his presence for almost two years.

After at least twenty minutes, Red let out a long, quiet sigh. His eyes fluttered with having to read so much in such little time. He picked up a few of the books, as Red planned to read them later on. For these books in particular talked about the cursed child and the Viridian Forest.

All of the parts of the cursed child, what its wings looked like everything. The Pallet Town citizen only skimmed the first couple of pages within each book. But that didn't matter – all of the books held information that Red had never heard of. That's all what was important.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

The trainer walked slowly out of the bookstore and scanned the surrounding area. His eyes traced over all of the booths in which it involved batting the seller for the prize whatever it maybe, how ever long the battle or tough the battle was Red was going to bring something back for Yellow. Either something enjoyable or a memory, either one of those he wanted to see her smile about. The true of the matter was he missed her smile. That warm, uplifting expression on her face. It was a reason, a reason to protect her. To protect her and to keep his promise: his promise to find her memories.

His eyes scanned over a particular booth in particular. His eyes widened, catching something life-shaped in the structure. His eyes were filled with confusion and excitement, a mixture of both.

What was the leaf-shaped structure you ask? Well, of course. It was something that Red had been searching for at least three months to find for Yellow. It was something that he wanted to find for her no matter. It was one of her memories that could have been passed for a jewel of some sort.

The leaf-shaped structure or the "memory" was a crystal clear tint of teal, a mixture of forest emerald and cobalt. It appeared to be pleasing color to the eye and was large, most likely one of the larger memories or "feathers" of Yellow's. It was captivating as Red began to walk towards it as his right hand balled into a fist of determination.

"I want to battle you for that!" Red exclaimed, almost raising his voice to a yell as he pointed towards the feather which daggled from a small string. His lips curved into a smile of determination as well as his eyes which brimmed with that emotion.

The shop keeper nodded, his eyes fluttered for a second has took the feather off of the string had walked back, into the back of his shop and onto an empty field of long, thing grass.

Grassland would be their battlefield. Fresh and new the air felt in his lungs which were beginning to fill with tension as he shuffled in his bag for his one on one pokemon battle against the shop keeper whose name as Lucifer.

Lucifer was a handsome man with long, spiky cobalt hair. His eyes were an icy shade of blue, cold and unemotional. His clothing was all black, no other colors were involved. But his belt held all of his pokemon in which there were only a few three of them. This man was at least the same age or even older than Red himself. But he was good at Pokemon battles and had told the Pallet Trainer that no one had one anything from his booth in a long, long time. But this time it would be different – Red would win that prize for Yellow.

Crisp and clear the grassland had become after many various rainstorms: the perfect battle field.

The Pallet trainer threw a pokeball into the air as it exploded with a bright, white light. It transformed into one of his few close Pokemon, Pika. Pika was his third pokemon, a pikachu. The pikachu had a body of blond and the tips of its ears were a dark black, almost as dark as the night itself. The pikachu's cheeks sparked with electric current, his eyes glinted as they narrowed quickly with excitement.

Red smiled slightly at his Pokemon's excitement and the looked over at his partner who nodded in return to start the battle. He whipped his head back towards Pikachu, who blinked and flicked his ears from side to side. His opponent had chosen a Meowth to battle with which had no nickname.

Pika sped off into the endless grassland, its ears pricked with each movement of the grass and the creatures inside of it. The battle had started the battle which had no exact time limit, no at all. It had started and that was all that mattered, it was going to be clean and fair fight. It was all as Pika whipped his head once more, signaling that the Meowth was coming closer and closer with each second that passed by.

_**Stomp, stomp, stomp…**_


End file.
